


Сильвер в сапогах

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Ретеллинг "Кота в сапогах".





	Сильвер в сапогах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver in Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188782) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



> С моей любовью к AU не могла пройти мимо этого фика.  
> Если вы сходите по ссылке на оригинальный фик, то найдете еще и иллюстрацию.

Жил однажды человек с тремя дочерьми, и когда он умер, то оставил дом и все хозяйство старшей дочери, лучшую лошадь и все семейные украшения средней дочери, но младшей дочери, Макс, он оставил только горстку монет и семейного кота.  
Расстроенная, Макс села на пороге. Как она будет жить? Кот, названный Сильвером за его серый мех, посмотрел на неё пронзительными голубыми глазами и сказал:  
— Купи мне лучшую пару сапог, какую ты можешь себе позволить и мы оба станем богатыми.  
Неохотно Макс сделала, как кот предложил ей.  
— Зачем коту обувь? — спросила она, вручая ему прекрасные кожаные сапоги.  
— Внешний вид важен, — сказал он и отправился на охоту.  
Несколько недель Сильвер охотился на кроликов. Он приносил одного домой каждую ночь и делился с Макс, но остальных относил жившему неподалеку королю Ричарду со словами, что они были подарком от его госпожи, маркизе Провиденской. Король был впечатлен хорошо одетым котом и кроликами.  
Затем Сильвер посоветовал Макс пойти искупаться в реке. Он спрятал её одежду, и стал ждать, когда проедет королевская карета, как всегда в это же время каждую неделю.  
— Доверься мне, — сказал он, — и мы будем богаты.  
— Помогите, помогите, моя госпожа, маркиза Провиденская, тонет! — закричал он, когда карета приблизилась. Карета остановилась, и король послал одного из своих стражников на помощь. Стражник скоро вернулся, сказав, что маркизе удалось выплыть и она в безопасности, но не может выйти из воды, потому что она голая.  
— О, моя бедная госпожа! — причитал Сильвер. — Она бросилась в воду, спасаясь от воров, и мерзавцы украли её одежду.  
Король и принцесса, которая ехала с ним, были обеспокоены, услышав это. Служанка принцессы была послана во дворец принести одежду для маркизы как можно скорее.  
— Надень это, — сказал Сильвер, протягивая платье Макс. — Я говорил тебе, внешний вид важен.  
Вскоре Макс была одета в одно из платьев принцессы и она и Сильвер предстали перед королем.  
— Могу я представить мою госпожу, маркизу Провиденскую, — сказал Сильвер с поклоном.  
Макс сделала реверанс и король предложил ей сесть в карету.  
— Надеюсь, вы не слишком огорчены вашими злоключениями, — любезно сказал король. — Я король Ричард, а это моя дочь, принцесса Элинор.   
Принцесса Элинор одарила Макс долгим восторженным взглядом, и та ответила ей тем же.  
— Вы должны посетить дом маркизы, — решительно заявил Сильвер. — На следующей развилке поверните налево, на узкую дорожку. Я буду бежать впереди, чтобы убедиться, что путь свободен.  
Карета медленно двинулась по дороге, с Сильвером, спешившим впереди. На каждом поле он останавливался и показывал его когти трудившимся там работникам.  
— Вы скажете, что эти земли принадлежат маркизе Провиденской, или я разорву вам глотки.  
И напуганные люди сделали, как им было сказано. Когда карета приблизилась, они поклонились и король оглядел плодородные поля.  
— Кто владеет этими чудесными землями?  
— Сир, эти земли принадлежат маркизе Провиденской, — сказали они и король был впечатлен.  
Сильвер тем временем бежал так быстро, как мог, к замку, где жил владелец этих земель, Нед Лоу. Люди говорили, он был огром и умел колдовать. Сильвер постучал в дверь.  
— Я слышал, вы могущественный волшебник, — сказал Сильвер, рассыпавшись в льстивых выражениях, прежде, чем спросить хитро: -  
— Продемонстрируете мне свои навыки?  
Нед, пораженный видом кота в сапогах, позволил ему войти в замок и продемонстрировал свое могущество, став огромным и ужасным. Сильвер был напуган и спрятался под стол. Нед рассмеялся, и вернул себе нормальный размер.  
— Вы страшно испугали меня, — сказал Сильвер с восхищением. — Но стать большим — это одно. Я готов поспорить, вы не сможете превратиться во что-нибудь столь маленькое, как мышь.  
Нед ответил гневным взглядом и, произнеся заклинание, превратился в крошечную мышку. Сильвер набросился на него и съел одним глотком.  
Карета остановилась у ворот, и Сильвер выбежал встретить их.  
— Я думала, это был замок Неда Лоу, — сказала Элинор, когда Макс помогала ей выбраться из кареты.  
— Был когда-то, — ответил Сильвер, кланяясь. — Но он был жесток с его арендаторами и занимался темной магией. Моя госпожа прогнала его, и он больше не возвращался.  
Элинор, которой Нед докучал брачными предложениями, ощутила облегчение. Ричард был впечатлен замком. Макс одарила Элинор долгим взглядом и улыбнулась Сильверу.  
Вскоре принцесса и маркиза поженились и жили долго счастливо, как и Сильвер, который никогда больше не голодал и всегда заботился о своих сапогах.


End file.
